


Vocal Kink

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion finds herself utterly distracted by Siobhan's accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Kink

Marion finds herself completely distracted every time Siobhan talks. Siobhan smirks, almost knowingly, as she moves to wrap her arms around Marion's waist, her lips brushing Marion's ear. 

"Maybe you should stop working."

She can feel Marion shiver and she smiles as she adds. 

"Come to bed."

Marion turns, her smile soft as she leans to kiss Siobhan. 

"You tease..."

"Well, someone has to stop you working yourself to death."

Siobhan's tone is light but she smirks as she adds. 

"Besides, I know you get off on the accent..."

Marion says nothing, pulling back and heading to the bedroom, knowing Siobhan will follow.


End file.
